


Hell Hath No Fury

by HoechlinEverAfter



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad ass Mandy Milkovich, Character Death, Character Death Outside of Ian Gallagher or Mickey Milkovich, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Ian Gallagher, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoechlinEverAfter/pseuds/HoechlinEverAfter
Summary: Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned.





	1. Chapter 1

Hell Hath No Fury  
  
Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned or lover for as far as that goes.  
  
Mickey had invited Ian to what Ian referred to as a sleep over since his dad Terry had taken his brothers out of town on a job for a few days and Mandy had graciously made herself scarce by sneaking into the boys home to be with Lip letting Mickey have the house to himself.  
  
Mickey pulled the pizza rolls from the oven and grabbed a couple of beers and took them into the living room where Ian was queueing up the movie spouting something about Van Damme.  
  
They sit on the couch a few inches from each other sneaking glances back and forth between swigs of beer. Once their eyes meet and the heat rises both blushing with small smiles.  
  
Sure they have been together before but it has always been quick and rushed in fear of being found out.  
This time was different. It seemed…. Intimate…  
  
Ian waited.  
He always felt like there was more between them than just, what was it?... A warm mouth. But he didn’t want to pressure Mickey. He understood that it was taking more time for Mickey to come to terms with his sexuality and admitting how he felt. After all a Milkovich was only supposed to show dominance and power anything less than that was considered weak at least in the eyes of Terry Milkovich.  
  
Mickey also waited, but only for Ian to reach for one of the cooling pizza rolls on the tray. He reached out as well clumsily brushing against Ian’s hand.  
Ian froze for a second until Mickey laced his fingers in between his. Ian chanced a look up to see a look in Mickey’s eyes that he had never seen before. He looked vulnerable and unsure.  
  
Ian couldn’t have that. He leaned in keeping eye contact and gently rested his forehead against Mickey’s.  
  
He didn’t want to startle him so he just breathily whispered out his name, “Mickey.”  
  
Mickey’s eyes fell closed.  
No one had every spoken his name with such reverence before. It almost hurt. How could this beautiful man next to him see him as anything other than South Side trash. He bit his bottom lip and couldn’t help himself as his head tilted just a bit and his lips grazed Ian’s.  
  
Truth be told, Mickey had never kissed anyone before, never even had the urge, but this here it felt nice and gave him a warm sensation that flooded his body.  
  
Ian slightly squeezed his hand as a way to reassure Mickey that yes, this was good, this was welcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am new to this fandom. Where a lot of you have probably been around from the beginning, I never had Showtime. This beautiful ship was a whirlwind love affair for me as I binge watched all 8 seasons in 2 1/2 weeks. I am totally in love with these two fools.   
> I hope I can do them justice.
> 
> Please leave comments good or bad <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up.

Mickey's other hand slowly started caressing Ian's body up to where his shoulder met his neck. He then gently cupped Ian's face and brought him closer opening his mouth a little too taste the man he's so wanted to be with.  
  
Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey's back slightly pulling him closer and leaning back as he does pulling Mickey on top of them.  
  
Mickey is slotted in between Ian's legs where he grinds just a little bit letting out a breathy moan when their cocks grind together.  
  
As Mickey delves deeper into Ian's mouth. He feels a rumble in Ian's chest as Ian begins to twist his tongue in Mickey's mouth tasting all of it needing all of it. Then he feels Ian's hand caressing down his back sliding under his pants and cupping his ass then groping pulling Mickey closer making him grind their clocks together a little more franticly.  
  
Ian hums appreciatingly as Mickey' s back arches and he lets out small grunts as he humps against him.  
  
"Fuck Ian..." He gasps as he tilts his head back to get some air.  
  
Ian takes the opportunity of Mickey's head thrown back to latch his mouth on his collar bone.  
  
Mickey’s skin tastes salty, and in a way sweet and Ian cannot get enough of it, sucking and laving his tongue over as much skin as he can.  
  
The pounding between their bodies is frantic and rough, holding on to each other with a grip that will undoubtedly leave bruises and with quickened breaths panting and moaning they both toss their heads back and freeze... "Unnghhh"  
  
Slowly they look at each other and their lips meet once again softly between pants to catch their breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey's head is on Ian's chest with Ian running his hand through his hair Mickey blurts out," The fuck was that?"  
  
With a giddy scoff Ian says, "Think we just dry humped like a couple of 13 year old virgins." After which they began to laugh.  
  
Mickey stands up albeit on shakey legs and offers a hand to help Ian do the same.  
  
They strip off their pants and boxers cleaning off the sticky mess as best they can. Mickey leans over to grab a quick swig of his beer and when he straightens up he finds Ian standing behind him with his cock fitted between his ass cheeks.  
  
"Damn, again already firecrotch?"  
  
Ian leans in next to his ear, with a deepened voice and says"And again, and again, and again."  
  
Mickey let's out a small whine and shivers as Ian punctuated it by making his cock slide up and down between his cheeks. Mickey wraps his hand around Ian's wrist and leads him to his room.  
  
In the morning, Ian is the first to wake. He finds himself tangled up completely with Mickey. He feels little puffs of air on his chest where Mickey had fallen asleep last night.  
  
Ian looks down and cards this hand thru Mickey's hair remembering everything that happened the night before. Mickey's lashes slightly flutter against his cheeks and he notices a little half smile as he groggily forces out, "Fuck Gallager, I can't keep up with you."  
  
This causes Ian to bark out a laugh as he reaches for the smokes on the window sill. Firing up one Mickey then rolls onto his back and Ian passes it over.  
  
When Ian looks over, this time Mickey's eyes look different than last night. They look relaxed and dare he say carefree. For once he doesn't see the hardness that always seems to be there.  
  
"Fuck I need a piss and a shower" Mickey mildly complained as he pushed himself out of bed.  
  
Ian smiled to himself as Mickey walked away with what seemed a little bit of a limp.  
  
Mickey walked into the bathroom stopping at the mirror first he looked at himself noticing the bruise on his collarbone gently he touched it and look back up in himself to find that he had a smile on his face. He can't remember the last time a smile like that was given for anything and for the first time he felt that this was right. This is how he was supposed to be, what he was supposed to have and being with Ian made him... Happy.  
  
Ian laid in bed for a bit gently rubbing his hand up and down his breast bone continuing to remember the events from the night before with a smile on his face as well. He was feeling content. Never had he thought he could have this with Mickey. He thought this was always going to be fists and random fucks. This was so much more that he ever thought he could hope for.  
  
Ian heard the shower turn on and he made his way to the bathroom "Mind if I join you?" he asks Mickey. Mickey gave a half smirk and a little glint shined in his eyes saying "Fuck if I care Gallagher, do what you want." Swaying his hips as he stepped inside.  
  
Ian followed.  
  
They lathered up and were rinsing off when Ian noticed the bruises on Micky's hips. Standing behind him he slid his fingers onto the bruises and Mickey groaned leaning his head back on Ian's shoulder and Ian dropping his head forward leaving a chaste kiss on the side of Micky's mouth.  
  
"Breakfast?"  
  
Mickey hums in approval.


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of eggs wafted into the living room and soon after Mickey came in holding 2 plates in one hand and 2 coffees in the other handing one of each over to Ian. It felt so domestic.

Sitting there in their boxers eating in silence but for the t.v. in the background.

Putting his plate down Ian smirked looking over at Mickey. "That was good. You provided for your man well." He snickered as Mickey retorted with, "Fuck you Gallagher." And a smile threatening to form as he lerched over beginning to wrestle around with Ian.

When he had Ian pinned he leaned down and gives him a kiss then grabbing his hand. "Come here."

Mickey dragged Ian back to his room and reached into a box under his bed pull in out what Ian had called rosary beads for a giant. Mickey responded with a light hearted scoff, "Naw man they're called Benoit beads you push them in my ass and pull them out slowly."

"How is that fun for me?" Ian retorted.

Ian took them from Mickey and tossed them aside and guiding Mickey to climb up on the bed as they shucked off their boxers.

Ian lined up behind Mickey entering him slowly.

Mickey groaned out in satisfaction as he was being filled once again by his partner, his lover.

Once Ian had bottomed out he had paused for Mickey to adjust to the fullness he was feeling. "Move it Gallagher" Mickey groaned out and Ian slowly started to move enjoying the tightness and warmth of his lover until the front door banged open.

"Oh Shit!!" They both exclaimed as they scrambled to get their boxers on.

It was Terry, he was home early and he had seen them.

Terry snarled and went after Ian. "Mandy wasn't enough for you?" 

He threw Ian down and started punching him in the face. 

Mickey jumped on his back trying to pull him off. He failed but did manage to keep Terry's attention away from Ian at the moment. Which meant that Terry was now wailing on Mickey spouting garbage like, "No son of mine is going to be some Aids monkey." 

Mickey was still trying to fend him off when Terry pulled out his gun and pistol whipped him temporarily unconscious. 

Ian tried to get up and run for the door to get help when Terry pointed the gun at him. "Sit down!" He ordered. 

Ian had no choice but to comply.

Terry then pulled out his phone dialing it and saying, "Send over the Russian."


	5. Chapter 5

Mandy sneaks out of the boys home early that morning before they are released to do their community service. 

She walks down to the diner at the corner where she supposed to meet Ian before going back to see Lip. 

When she gets there she sits at the table by the window orders a coffee and waits for Ian. She keeps staring at the sidewalk saying to herself, "Where could he be he should have been here by now." 

Thirty minutes go by, she leaves the money for her coffee on the table gets up and walks back to the boys home to meet with Lip. When he comes out he asked, "Where's Ian didn't he make it back in time?" " No and I'm really worried." Mandy said, "I don't know what could be keeping him. Mickey knew he had to be here. Maybe we should go look for them."

Lip tosses his and Ians bags over his shoulder and he and Mandy head for the Milkovich house. It takes about 15 minutes before they get to the end of the street. Standing on the corner they can hear yelling coming from inside the house.

Mandy looks at lip with wide eyes, "Fuck that's my dad!" Just as they're about to approach the house they see a car drop off a tall thin woman with long black hair she looks like she might be one of those Russian whores from that brothel down on the strip. They hide behind a car and wait as she enters the house. 

They quietly approach the house trying to peek into the living room window they see Ian sitting with his back to the window in the chair. Looking across they search his line of sight to where he's facing and see Mickey with a bruised and battered face. "Shit! What the fuck is going on in there?" Lip exclaims, with the look of shock written all over his face.

Their view of Mickey is obstructed all of a sudden when the woman who walked into the house is standing in front of him. Through the crack in the window they hear her dad tell Mickey that she's going to fuck the faggot right out of him. She proceeds strip off her dress and straddle Micky's legs. 

Mickey's face rolls to the side looking over at Ian. All they can see on his face nothing but pain, disgust and horror of what is happening and that Ian is there watching this go on. 

Mandy turns to Lip, "We have to do something follow me." 

Mandy leads them to the back door as quickly as possible. Quietly they open the door and sneak in through the hall Mandy pulls a bat from the corner by the doorway to the living room. She's not going to let Terry do this he raped her and he's not going to rape her brother. This ends here and this ends now.

Mandy comes up behind her dad and swings as hard as she can cracking him in the back of the head. 

The gun goes off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think so far. <3


	6. Chapter 6

Ian's body jolts backwards in the chair when the gun goes off in the room. His eyes terrifyingly wide as he tries to figure out what just happened. 

The first thing he notices is Terry Milkovich face down on the floor with a puddle of red pooling quickly and a gun still gripped tightly in his hand. Behind the chair where Terry had been sitting, he sees Mandy with her bat raised above her head ready to rain down on Terry once again as Lip jumps and grabs Mandy from behind in a bear hug trying to get her to back off telling her it's okay it's over she saved her brother. 

Mandy crumbles to the floor her body shaking all over as Lip cradles her in his arms and begins rocking her with him back and forth trying to soothe her. 

Ian and looks over at Mickey, all he sees is dead eyes staring straight at him. The Russian whore that was fucking him is laying with her head over his shoulder. He jumps up and runs over to Mickey pushing off the bitch on his lap and she slumps against the pillows in the corner of the couch. 

Mickey.... Mickey... Are you okay? Ian is frantically checking him from head to toe. There is blood running down his right side but he can't tell where it is coming from. Mickey can you hear me, please answer me Mickey!!! He looks into his blue vacant eyes and Mickey just sits there not moving or even blinking. Ian holds his breath and puts his head against Mickey's chest relieved to hear his steady heart beat and he's breathing. 

Ian cups Mickey's face with one hand as he reaches out and pulls a blanket from beside the couch and covers Mickey's nakedness.

Ian glances over to the bitch he pushed off Mickey and notices a hole just under her armpit in her left side. She was still, there was no rise and fall of her chest. There was no question that she was dead.

Pleadingly he looks over at Lip and with a quiver in his voice, asked him,

"What should we do?"....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter to seems to me pretty much like crap. I didn't realize how hard it would be to write so many things going on at one time.  
> If you have any suggestions, I am all ears.
> 
> Also....
> 
> Sorry, I know my chapters are short, but I am still pretty new at writing so I kinda feel like if I can get anything out at all it's a plus.
> 
> Hope you all are enjoying it tho. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To PaulaFerreira, Happy Birthday

Lip is still comforting Mandy as he stares at Ian climbing up on the couch and pulling a pliant Mickey into his arms. 

“I asked you what should we do?” Ian asked in a small voice.

The only thing Lip does is mumble, “Tony, we got to call Tony I know he will know what to do.” 

Luckily it was Lip’s day to have the family cell phone which he fished out of his pocket and started to dial Tony's number.

Mandy starts to freak out. “You're calling the fuckin’ cops on me?” she questioned Lip and struggled to get out of his hold. “How could you do this to me?” Lip is torn between calling Tony and running after Mandy who is run out the front door figuring he could do both he dials the phone as he runs after her. 

Tony was at home when he got the call so it only took him 10 minutes to get to the Milkovich house. Not sure what Lip told him but it was evident that he wasn't expecting what he saw. 

When Tony walked in he went into emergency mode and checked Terry's pulse first then the hooker and then glanced up upon Mickey and Ian cuddled on the couch with tears running down Ian’s face still holding an emotionless Mickey. For the moment he doesn't bother asking what happened and Ian looks up with him with worried eyes. “Why won't he move? Why won't he look at me? What's wrong with him?”

Tony gives a brief look over Mickey notices a gash on the side of his head, “Could be a concussion maybe shock it'll be okay Ian, I'm going to call an ambulance but as to what what's going to happen to be honest I don't know, I don't know what went on here but doesn't look like Terry was up to any good. Let's just worry about Mickey right now, okay?” He touches the side of Ian’s face, gawd he looks so young right now, Ian nods okay. 

When the ambulance comes, Tony directs the EMTs straight to Mickey. Just as they're pulling Mickey out of the house on a stretcher a few police cars pull up. A couple of officers try and pull Ian aside when he starts to scream, “I can't! I can't stay! I have to go with Mickey! I go to go with Mikey! You can't keep me here please, please let me go!” 

Tony told his partner who had his hand around Ian’s arm, that he got this and he would ride with Mickey and Ian in the ambulance to the hospital.

Once they had taken Mickey into the hospital and through to the ER, Ian was instructed to stay in the waiting area. Tony figured that it's time for Ian to answer some questions. 

“You got to tell me what happened Ian, it definitely didn't look good. I know Lip called me so he had to have been there was there anybody else there?” 

Ian wasn't sure that he wanted to say that Mandy was also there but this was Tony if anybody was going to help them he would. 

Ian was not sure he wanted to tell him about Mickey being raped by the Russian whore at the bequest of Terry and the gun he held in his hand either, but he really had no choice.  
Ian went through each pain staking moment of the ordeal, starting with how Terry had found them together when he came in the house, how he had the hooker sent to the house to fuck his son straight, and how Mandy had saved him when he and Mickey had the gun pointed at them and forced Ian to watch with him as Mickey was raped. 

Even while Tony was writing all this down you could see in his face the shock form the horror of what was actually going on in the Milkovich household. 

Ian had even gone as far to tell him that Mandy had been not only raped by Terry himself, but also he had impregnated her. That was why they had that fundraiser months ago at the Alibi for an abortion.

Just as Tony was finishing up with his questions a commotion erupted in the ER.

IIIAAANnnnn!!!

Ian bolted through the doors in search of Micky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed <3


	8. Chapter 8

Lip runs After Mandy as she heads towards the L.

 

“Mandy!” “Mandy!” “Come back here, come on the fuck are you thinking?” She's running in between pillars under the L and disappears. Lip starts searching behind each pillar. All of a sudden out of nowhere there's a blinding pain radiating from his nose and his head jerks back as Mandy punched him. 

 

Lip started to stagger backwards but was able to grab her by her wrist at the same time. “You assface, let me go!”

 

“Mandy stop just listen to me.” “Tony will fix this it'll be okay.” “Please come on, come with me, let's go back to my house and we will wait for Tony or Ian call.” “Then we will figure out what's going to happen, what we will do.” 

 

“What do you mean we Lip?” “I’m the one that hit him nothing will happen to you.” “So why would I go where they could find me?” They're going to put me in jail for killing that piece of shit.”

 

“We don't know that Mands, you were defending your brother, my brother, which has to count for something.” “It's not like they don't know who Terry is, and I ain't going to let shit happen to you.”

 

Lip pulls her in for a hug what she reluctantly accepts nestling her nose into his neck she waves her hand nonchalantly saying I'm sorry about your nose he huffs a little laugh, “I know come on let's go back to the house.”

 

Silently they walk back to the Gallagher house with her arms around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so short


	9. Chapter 9

IIIAAANnnn!!!!

Mickey desperately yells again, at the top of his lungs, from the emergency room just before the swinging doors fly open.

 

Ian turns ghostly white as he sees Mickey backed into a corner using a tray to keep himself away from the others in the room which at this point is two nurses, and the paramedics that brought him in, and the doctor that has a hypodermic needle in his hand. All of them are moving towards Mickey trying to get him to settle down. 

 

Ian's never seen Mickey with such a terrified look on his face but he notices the way Mickey’s eyes flicker over to him as he sees him in the doorway.

“Ian, tell them to fuck off man,” “Please, don’t let them touch me!” Mickey practically begs.

Ian attempts to push his way through the crowd in the room when the two paramedics grab his arms.

“Stay back son,” one of the paramedics tells him, “He is very hostile and agitated right now and you may get hurt.”

Ian yanks his arms free from the men. “The fuck off me!” He grits his teeth irritated. “Back the fuck off him, how do you want him to react when you are treating him like a caged animal?!” He then points down to the doctor’s hand. “And get rid of that shit you ain’t stabbing him with that.”

Ian proceeds over to Mickey. “Hey” he says softly. “You okay Mick?”

 

As soon as Mickey realizes that Ian is standing in front of him, Mickey looks in the Ian’s eyes, “Why am I here?” “What are they trying to do to me?” “What's going on?”

Ian leans in, gently leaning his forehead against Mickey’s.

 

“Mickey, calm down they're just trying to help you. “You were out of it man, you didn't even know that I was sitting in front of you. “You wouldn't respond to me at all Mickey.”

Mickey gives Ian a strange look as he is noticing the cuts, bruises, and his busted lip. “The fuck happened to your face?” “Who did that to you?” “I didn't do that did I?” 

“No Mick you didn't do it, you saved me don't you remember?” 

 

The doctor takes a small step closer. “What's the last thing you remember Mr. Milkovich?”

 

Mickey glanced over to the doctor and then back at Ian. Not really interested in letting the doctor in on his answer, he moves his mouth close to Ian’s ear. “We were, and his face turns red, you know, at my house.” 

“You don't remember anything after that?” asked Ian.

 

“The fuck you mean by fucking remember anything after that?” Mickey says gruffly and seemingly a bit agitated again now that he is feeling like he is missing something.

 

Ian turns and looks at the doctor. “Why doesn't he remember?” he asked the doctor. 

“We're not sure yet it might have something to do with the abrasion to his head, probably just a temporary memory loss maybe after we do a few scans…”

 

The doctor gets cut short when Mickey quickly interrupts him. “The fuck you say, you're not poking around in my head. 

Ian gently puts his hand on Mickey shoulder, “Come on Mick it’s okay I'll stay with you.” “It will be all right, just let them check you out.”

 

Mickey rubs his thumb across his eyebrow and bites his bottom lip, “You will say with me right?”

 

“Yeah Mick I'll be right here.” Ian says as he slides his hand down from where he had it on Mickey’s shoulder folds his hand into his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are welcomed. <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get spoiled, this is a little longer than usual, probably a fluke lol. Enjoy!

It was shortly after noon when Lip's phone rang, Mandy jumped staring at the offending sound and began to wrench her hands together. 

Tony’s name came up on the caller id. Lip answered with a small, “Hey.” 

Tony started right in. “Lip... Where's Mandy?” 

“She's with me Lip responded.” 

“And where would that be?” Tony questioned. 

“Uhh...” Lip responded... 

Tony rushed out with, “Come on lip I will need see her to question her.”

Lip goes quiet then looks over to Mandy covering the phone he whispers to her that wants to come over to question her. 

She shakes her head from side to side frantically. “No, I can't Lip, he will arrest me and I will spend the rest of my life in jail!” “Maybe I can just leave I got family in Pittsburgh.” “I could just start over new identity.” “Be a whole new person, a better person.” “You could come too.” She looks at lip pleadingly. 

Tony hears a lot of murmuring in the background as he continues to wait. 

Lip looks at Mandy for a moment considering what she is saying. “No Mandy, come on, he said he would help us and I do trust Tony.” 

“But what if there is nothing he can do?” A tear rolls down her cheek and Lip squeezes her hand. 

“It will be okay Mands, I promise.”

Lip gets back on the phone and there is a small pause of silence.

“Lip?” Tony questions. 

“Yea I'm here.” 

“So where are you?” 

Lip looks up to Mandy and says, “My house.”

“Okay, stay put I will be there in 20.”

Lip hangs up the phone.

 

Mandy gets up and starts pacing, each pass by Lip she gets closer to the door.

“Mandy....” Lip breaths out her name hoping to calm her.

By the time she reaches the door he pulls her into a hug tucking her head under his chin. “It’s gonna be okay, come on, let's go downstairs and wait for Tony.” 

He puts his arm around her waist and leads her down to the living room.

There is a stiff knock at the door then a call out “Lip it's Tony.” 

Lip feels that if he leaves Mandy alone on the couch she just might bolt so he just shouts out for Tony to come in.

Tony opens the door and gently shuts it behind him never breaking eye contact with Lip. As Tony makes his way into the living room he looks at Mandy and he puts up his hands in a placating gesture to show that he means no harm and makes his way to the chair the furthest from Mandy with Lip in the middle. 

Mandy tenses and pulls lip in front of her. Tony looks to Mandy and says, “I'm going to need you to tell me everything.” “Start from this morning and every little detail you can think of Mandy.” 

Stuttering, she starts off with, “W-well when I left the boys home this morning, I went to the diner…” 

Tony interrupts her, “Boys home?” “What boys home?” She explains that she had spent the night in the boys home with lip while Ian went and spent the night with Mickey. 

“Okay”, he says, “I don't know how you pulled that one off and we will get back to that at another time, but let's start with you are at the diner.” 

“Yeah, I was at the diner I was waiting for Ian and Lip they were to meet me there once Lip got out so they could start their community service for the day.” “I was sitting there and well Ian just wasn't anywhere around.” “He was supposed to meet us there.” “So when Lip met me I told him something must be wrong Mickey knew it was important for Ian to meet with us this morning he wouldn't have held him back.” “Then me and Lip walked over to my house we heard a lot of screaming.” “My dad was there.” “Then we saw a car pull up and a Russian prostitute walks into the house.” “We snuck up to the house and looked in the window.” “We seen Ian with his back to the window and we looked across the room we seen Mickey.” “He was all beat up.” That’s when the Russian woman took off all her clothes and got on top of Mickey.” “Heard my dad say she was going to fuck the faggot out of him, just as she was climbing on his lap.” “We ran around to the back door and went in.” “When we were going through the hallway I seen a bat so I grabbed it.” “I then moved slowly towards the living room, that's when I saw my dad had a gun on Mickey.” “He was pointing it at him he was making him sit there and be raped.” “I couldn't let him, I couldn't let him do to Mickey like he did to me.” “I don't know what happened after that.” “I just remember hearing a loud bang, seeing him on the floor, and the Russian woman slouched on the couch over Mickey, and then I remember…, I remember Lip running after me under the L.” 

“Now Mandy think, think back when he was holding the gun on Mickey.” “What did you notice?” 

“Mickey looks scared he was just starring over at Ian.”

“Okay Mandy, but what did you notice about the gun?”

“That it was pointed at my brother.” 

“What kind of gun was it Mandy?” 

“It was,” she pauses, “A revolver.”

“Did you get a good look at the gun?” “Was it silver or black?” 

“It was black.” 

“Long nose short nose?” 

“Long it was long.” 

“What else did you notice?” 

“Why the fuck do you keep asking me about the gun?” 

“I just need to know Mandy, think about it keep looking at it tell me more about the gun Mandy.” 

Mandy looks at him and spits out, “It was a gun!” “A revolver!” 

“A black long nose revolver and the hammer was coming back and…” 

Tony lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

“And there it is!” “It wasn't murder Mandy it was self-defense or defense of others.” “You saw that that trigger was ready to go and you hit him before he was able to pull at it fully.” “You were trying to save your brothers life.” “That's all they are going to need to know in court if it even gets that far.” “Any prosecuting attorney will see that there is no case here.” Tony gives her a small reassuring smile.

“See Mands, you are going to be fine.” Lip pulls her into a hug. “I told you that you would be ok.” He kisses her on the temple.

Tony speaks up again, “I hate to do this to you Mandy, but I'm going to have to have you come down to the station so we can get this in the paperwork.” “Just remember everything, EVERYTHING that you told me.” “Don't leave any details, except the stuff about the boys home, out okay? 

She gives a little nod. Her and Lip get into the back of Tony’s squad car and make their way downtown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are welcomed. <3


	11. Chapter 11

A nurse walks into the room with a wheelchair, “All right Mr. Milkovich, Your chariot awaits.” 

Mickey starts to stand up in the hospital gown he's wearing and feels a breeze, “What the hell?” “My ass is hanging out in this shit!” 

Ian looks down appreciatively, smiling, “Looks fine from here.” 

Mickey rubs the back of his neck with his hand as he starts to blush. 

The nurse looks up at Ian and says, “You should really have that look that,” motioning his face. 

“No I'm alright,” “I'll take care of it later.” “I'm not leaving Mickey.” She gives a slight nod to his response as they make their way out of the room and down the corridor.

Immediately upon entering the CT Room Mickey grabs onto Ian's pant leg and says, “I can't…” “I'm, I'm not going in that thing.” “I can't.” 

Ian grabs Mickey's hand rubs his thumb gently over the back of his hand. “It's going to be okay Mick, I'll be right here with you.” 

It makes Ian’s heart ache seeing Mickey so vulnerable and child like.

The nurse says, “It's very uncommon to let people in while doing the scan, but if you wear this vest you can sit next to him while we do it.” “It seems like we might have an easier time at it if you're with him.” 

Ian nods appreciatively, “Thank you." Mickey gets up and they help him get laid out on the table. “Do they really have to do this?” 

“Come on Mick like I said it'll be okay it's just like an x-ray, it will help them see make sure your head's okay.” 

Mickey looks up at Ian and huffs, “Well I can save him the trouble my, head's never been okay.” 

Ian lips curls a little on both sides, “Oh come on,” he giggles “Let's go get this done.” Ian lays his hand on Mickey’s shoulder. 

Mickey stands up slowly, losing his balance a bit, but grabs the metal table before Ian or the nurse notices. As he gets up on the table the nurse hands Ian a lead vest. “You will need to put this on,” she said as a table starts to move into position to start the scan. Mickey jerks grabbing Ian's hand again. 

“It's okay,” Ian says as he holds his hand tighter. 

“He will have to lay still, it shouldn't take long maybe 15-20 minutes,” the tech says. 

22 minutes later the machine shuts down.

Mickey immediately shouts, “Okay get me the fuck out of here!” 

The technician smiles a little from behind the glass and the machine starts to expel the table.

Mickey breathed a sigh of relief when he sits up and Ian is still there. Not that he would have went anywhere seeing that he held his hand the entire time, but he just felt better being able to see him.

The nurse comes back in with the wheelchair, “Okay guys let's go back to the room and we can wait there for your results.” 

It takes about a half an hour when the doctor steps back into the room. “Mr. Milkovich is there any other family members you would like to be here?”

Ian speaks up immediately, “Is there something wrong Doc?” 

“I hate to pull rank here but I have to ask are you a family member?” 

Ian with that a loss of what to say Mickey speaks up “He's my boyfriend.” 

Ian looks a little bit shocked that Mickey would say that but he can't say that he's disappointed. 

The doctor then speaks again, “I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room.” 

Mickey says “Like hell!” ‘He's not going anywhere!” “He is my family!” 

“Then I'm going to have to ask you to sign a release saying that it was okay that he here your diagnosis.”

"Then do what the fuck you gotta do, that's fine I'll sign whatever the fuck you want, just he ain't leaving this fucking room!” Mickey bit out. 

As soon as the doctor leaves Ian turns to Mickey and gently puts his hand on his cheek, “Did you mean what you said Mickey?” 

Mickey’s cheeks turn a little pink “Take it however you want Gallagher!” Mickey spits out but then slightly turns away and Ian can see a little quirk on the side of his mouth. It's always Mickey's tell and leans over and kisses them on the back of his head. 

“Good I'm your boyfriend then.” Ian smiles. 

After the papers are signed the doctor comes back in alright Mr. Milkovich I'm sorry I have some bad news and some good news.” “The bad news is that you have a blood clot in your brain which may account for your memory loss.” “The good news is we've done this operation hundreds of times and we will be a be able to alleviate the blood clot and you'll be back to normal hopefully.” 

“What do you mean hopefully?!!!” “What the fuck?” 

“What I mean Mr. Milkovich, is this is your brain were talking about I'm not saying that the procedure is fool proof but barring any complications it should be pretty simple.” 

Mickey groans and his head leans on Ian's chest. Ian puts his arms around Mickey. Ian has wanted to be this close to him for a long time, but it kills him that it is only like this because of the circumstances.

“Hey Mick, I'll be here for you, you know that right?” “It'll be alright and then we can go home okay?” 

Mickey looks at the doctor, “And what if I don't want an operation?” 

“Well to put it in the simplest terms Mr. Milkovich, you may not wake up the next time you fall asleep,” the doctor says.

Tears well up in Mickey’s eyes and a looks up to Ian who has already have tears running down his cheeks. 

“You got to do this Mick, I can't be without you.”

Mickey nods, “I'll do it for you.” 

Ian asks the doctor, “How long before you have to do it?” 

“The doctor says, “The OR is being prepped as we speak.” “I'll have the nurse come in with the appropriate forms.” and he leaves Ian and Mickey to themselves.

Ian kisses Mickey's cheek and says, “I love you.”

Mickey pulls back like he was shocked with electric current. 

“Don't…” Mickey shakes his head, tears begin to slide down his cheeks before he can put the heals of his hand up to try and keep them at bay.

“Don’t say that shit Gallagher, this isn’t goodbye.” Mickey can barely compose himself.

Ian kisses Mickey gently on the head and they wait for the paperwork. Shortly after, the nurse comes in. 

“I need you to do with sign these forms to give permission to proceed with the operation and treatment.” “Is there anybody else you want us to get ahold of?” 

“I guess my sister Mandy.” 

Ian speaks, “I can call her.” “Do you have a phone here I can use?” 

She shows Ian that right outside Mickey's door there's the emergency room phone. “You can call her from here.” 

Mickey can still see him just outside the door so he hasn't freaked out that Ians's not in the room with him. 

The phone rings twice before Lip picks it up even though he does not recognize the number. 

“Hello?” Lip still unsure who to expect.

“Hey Lip, It’s Ian.” “I'm at the hospital with Mickey.” “Look, is Mandy with you?” 

Lip says, “Hold on,” and puts her on the phone.

“What's wrong?” she demands. “Is Mickey ok?” sounding a bit panicked. 

“He will be,” Ian says. “He has a blood clot in his brain from where Terry pistol whipped him.” “Mickey has to go in for surgery to get it taken care of.” “The doctor says it might be affecting his memory.” “He doesn’t remember any of what happened Mands.”

“I'm in the police station right now they just got done questioning me on what happened.” 

Ian asks shakily “Are you okay?” Tony didn’t arrest you did he?” 

“No he just had me come in to answer questions.” “He doesn’t think the prosecutor will file charges.” Mandy says. 

“Does that mean you can come down to the hospital?” “Mickey really needs you right now.” 

“I'll be there in 30 minutes.” Mandy states.

She waves her arm to get Tony’s attention when he walks in the room. 

As he walks toward her, she jumps up all jittery like and asks, “Are we done here I really need to get to the hospital Mickey is going in for surgery.” 

Tony rubs the tension out of the back of his neck, I can take you over in the squad car if you want, it will be faster.”

“Thanks Tony,” Lip says as he puts his arm around Mandy’s waist, “That would be great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I am not letting anyone down.  
> Thanks for hanging in there <3  
> Comments welcome


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a bit.

The nurse enters the room. “Okay Mickey, it's time to head up.”

Ian squeezes Mickey's hand a little. “Can I go with him?”

Mickey looks to the nurse, and she lets them know that Ian can go as far as the family waiting area. The orderly comes in and unlocks the wheels to Mickey’s bed and begins to push Mickey down the corridor with Ian by his side. Just as they stopped outside the family waiting room for the boys to say their goodbyes a voice rings out from behind. 

Mandy yells, “Wait!” They pause while Mandy and Lip catch up. Mandy looks down at Mickey, “You're going to be okay you know that right?” “We're right here and will see you soon as you come out.” “I love you big brother.” She smiles gently. 

Mickey retorts with, “Stop being a pussy bitch, of course I'll be fine.” “Now go over there and wait I'll see you in a bit.” 

Mandy gives him a kiss on the cheek and drags Lip into the waiting room with her.

Mickey is still holding hands with Ian to which Mandy didn't even notice or didn’t even acknowledge. Mickey pulls Ian closer and whispers into his ear. “I'm scared man, if,” he pauses, “if anything happens to me promise me you'll take care of Mandy.” 

Ian lays his forehead against Mickey's and whispers back, “You're going to be fine Mick, you're going to be here and you're going to take care of things yourself.” “I know you not going to let something like this keep you down you're not going to leave me, tell me you're not going to leave me Mickey.” squeezes his hand tighter looks into Ian’s eyes. “I promise I won't leave you, I… and he pauses again trying to catch a hold of the words but just can't. 

Ian says, “I know Mick, I know.” Ian gives him a small kiss on the cheek and they squeeze their hands together once more before the orderly says, “Alright it's time to go.” 

Ian speaks up hey how long does this take anyway the nurse who's waiting at the door tells them shouldn't be more than an hour or two. Ian watches Mickey go through the doors and then steps closer up to watch through the window he is being pushed down the corridor. Ian can see Mickey's Knuckles turning white with the grip that he has on the rails on the bed. A tear slides down a Ian’s cheek as they turn the corner at the end of the hall. “Come back to me.” He whispers. 

Ian enters the waiting room to find his brother with his arms around Mandy as she leans against his shoulder crying silently. “Hey.” he says gently as he sits next to her rubbing his hand up and down her thigh. “You know he will be okay right?” “Mickey's to stubborn and badass to let anything like this hold him down.” 

Mandy scoffs, “Yeah.” 

“So tell me what happened when Tony got there.” Ian tries to get her thinking about anything other than the fact that Mickey is in surgery now and maybe that's not just for her. 

“Tony said that he doesn't think they'll press charges because I was stopping my dad when he was in the midst of a felony, that I was justified in protecting Mickey’s life.” 

Ian reaches up and pushes the hair out of her eyes, “Thank you, thank you for saving us Mandy.” He says sincerely, “But how did you know?” “How did you know to come to the house?” 

Mandy just looked up at him, “You were late, like really, really late and I was worried coz I knew Mickey knew you had to be there so I came to see what was going on.” “I could hear Terry screaming from the corner and then that Russian bitch showed up.” ‘We ran over to peek through the front window and we saw what was going on when she took her clothes off and climbed on my brother.” “I just couldn't take it.” “I wasn't going to let Terry do that to my brother like he did to me.” 

Again Ian said, “Thank you, I don’t know what would have happened had you not showed up.” Ian kissed her temple she gave him a small smile and a nod.

Lip staying silent the whole time just not knowing what to say or do looks at the two of them, "Can I get you a coffee or something?” “Have you even eaten yet Ian?” 

Ian smirks and says, “Well I could use a beer but I guess that's out of the question so yeah I'll take a coffee.” Mandy nods in agreement. 

When lip leaves the room Mandy climbs on Ian's lap and puts her arms around him head on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

Ian nods, “I will be when he gets out of here.” 

“So how serious is this with my brother?” Mandy asks. 

Ian pulls back and looks at her in the eyes. “I love him Mands, I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to him.” 

Mandy hugs Ian tight as they sit there in silence.

 

 

Meanwhile in the operating room… The surgeon spits out, “Shit we got us a bleeder, I need suction.” 

 

Just then monitor off to the left of Mickey's head flat lines………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is taking so long, I was stuck.  
> Also, been working on a second story that popped up for me from a twitter post which I need to update as well.  
> Who knew this was so difficult to keep up with.

Mickey woke to the sound of a crying baby. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room noticing that some of this shit was missing. “What the fuck?” He jumps out of the bed and yanks his door open only to find a woman standing there with a wailing baby. “The fuck you doin’ here?” he spits out, eyebrows raised. She says nothing, just pushing the baby into his chest and walking towards the kitchen. 

“Woah, woah, the fuck?” He follows after her.

“You sleep too long.” “I make breakfast you take care of son.” she says. “The fuck you talking about son?” Mickey asks. 

Just then Terry walks into the kitchen. “Tell your wife the eggs aren't going to make themselves.” 

Wife? He pauses looking at his hands that are still holding the baby at arm's length freezing when he sees the band around his finger. 

Mikey is freaking out inside trying to figure out what the hell is going on. 

When Mandy walks into the kitchen, for a moment Mickey is relieved until she turns to him, “Geez can't you shut your kid up?” “Here give him to me.” She yanks him from Mickey and cuddles him close quieting the screaming child almost instantly.

Mickey is still looking around the room and has no idea what to say so he gets up from the chair. “I'm going to go get a shower.” No one says anything to him as he walks away. As he gets to the doorway he hears his dad bark out, “The fuck you doing Svetlana, hatching them damn eggs?” “Fucking starving over here.” 

Mickey steps into the shower hot water cascades down his body he starts to think out loud to himself. “I’m married.” “Married to Svetlana?” “I have a son?” “How?” He pauses as memories start flashing back to him.

First thing he sees is it's him and Ian in the living room and Ian is giving it to him good and hitting all the right spots. A little smirk falls over him thinking about it. But then the memory changes, the front door crashing open and Terry catching Ian and himself in the act. When the image changes again, he sees Terry on top of Ian pounding the fuck out of Ian, feeling panic and fear well up inside him as if it were yesterday, that had him jump on Terry's back to save him. That's when he sees his Terry had turned on him bashing his face yelling out homophobic slurs. He also remembers Ian trying to run and Terry pulling out a gun on Ian to make him stay. Then there is pulling Terry's arm away so he couldn't shoot Ian and then nothing. 

By this time Mickey is gripping the walls of the shower squinting his eyes together hard trying to remember more. 

There is one more flash and it is of Svetlana climbing on top of him with his dad's orders to fuck the faggot out of him. 

Mickey is now crouched down in the tub, elbows on his knees, and hands wrapped around his head, crying. He's not sure how long he's in there before he hears pounding on the door. “You got money for that water?” Terry screams.

Mickey gets out of the shower and dries off walking into the bedroom finding Svetlana getting dressed in the bedroom. He figures he may well play along. “The fuck you goin’?” he asks. 

“Where else, the Rub and Tug.” She replies. “Someone need to make money to pay bills.” 

Mickey just stares at her. “So you're still whorin’?”

“Why I stop?” “Just because I married now mean I can not make money too?” Svetlana asks.

 

Mickey scratches the corner of his bottom lip with his thumb. “No, don't give a fuck, do what you want just don't leave that screaming fuckin’ kid here.” 

Svetlana smooths down her dress and takes the baby from the bed and walks out of the bedroom.

Mickey’s head is pounding so he lays down for a bit.

He must have fallen asleep because the house is pretty quiet when he opens his eyes until he hears a knock at the front door. The door opens so someone else must be home. 

“Who the fuck’s at the door?” Mickey yells out.

Mandy yells back, “It's for me bitch.” 

Mickey still wanders out to see who it is and surprised to see that is Ian. When Mandy rushes off to her room for something he grabs and by the arm. “Come here gotta show you somethin’.” He takes Ian over to his room. Ian stands in the doorway.

“Look, look what she did to my room.” Mickey scoffs.

“Yeah.” is all that Ian can muster out as he glances about.

Mickey starts to say something else when Ian interrupts him. “Hey, look,” Ian says. “I just came by to say goodbye to Mandy.” 

“Goodbye?” Mickey looks perplexed. “Where you goin”?” 

“Army.” Ian says back. 

“But you got to be 18 to do that shit.” Mickey chides.

“Found a way around that.” Ian responds. 

“How long?” Mickey asks. 

“Four years.” Ian states. 

Once again today Mickey is left without words, but he tries. “Don't…..” He stutters out. 

Ian just looks at him waiting for more than that and just shakes his head and walks away. 

Mandy pokes her head into Mickey’s room. “That's it that's all you got?” “You’re a pussy.” She says as she fumes off. 

Mickey lays his head down on his pillow with tears streaming down his face muttering, “You promised you'd be here for me.” “You promised you would never leave me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the update was ok.
> 
> <3
> 
> My other fic is Season 9, What the Future Holds.


End file.
